Reunion
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Dragged reluctantly to a Viking themed party by Heather, Astrid bumps into a familiar person with an unfamiliar face, who does his best to make her night better. Hiccstrid one shot


**This prompt was fresh out the oven but hey lets have a quickie smut fest before I go bury myself in Chosen Two...**

 **University-age, student party, Viking theme.**

 **On we go!**

-HTTYD-

Fussing with the hem of her skirt - Astrid wasn't sure how Heather had made an armoured skirt, but there it was - her best friend straightened up, checking herself in the mirror. Astrid felt considerably less dressed in the skirt and vest than Heather looked in jumper and skirt.

"Why can't I wear leggings? A Viking would have."

"For the same reason I made you this. Besides which, you have great legs. It's a shame to hide them."

Heather pulled out a weird circular headband, studded with little metallic dots all the way around.

"Is that a kransen?"

"Yep."

"You want me to publicly announce at a party full of drunk guys that I'm a virgin?"

The fact Heather was even hinting at that annoyed Astrid. The fact it was _true_ is irrelevant.

"Well, you can tell them it's not true. But maybe you'll meet a guy who you'll let take it off. It's just a talking point."

"I don't even want to go to this stupid party."

"Well, tough. You promised. Look, if a guy comes on too strong, deck him. Viking women were badass."

Astrid crossed her arms, surveying the way Heather fussed with her hair and adjusted her bra slightly.

"You're trying to pull! That's why you dragged me into this. Who is he?"

"I am not!"

"Come on, you never care how your boobs look any other day. I should know."

Heather rolled her eyes, then turned away from the mirror.

"This outfit isn't flattering and I wasn't blessed with a set like yours!"

"Mhmm. So when we go you absolutely won't be making a beeline for any guy?"

Heather shook her head, but couldn't meet Astrid's eye.

"Knew it. Fine, let's get this disaster over with."

Astrid could always do a bunk when Heather hooked up with whoever she was after. She wasn't a naturally social creature, never really having a lot of friends. That didn't bother her; one or two good friends was way better than ten or twenty vapid connections based on alcohol and gossip rather than any real care for the other person. She had Heather, who she'd befriended almost instantly after changing schools when she was thirteen.

Her uncle - who Astrid had lived with at the time - had died suddenly, and so she had to move miles and miles away to live with her far less lovely great-aunt. Astrid's mother hadn't stuck around long after she was born, and her dad couldn't cope with being dumped on top of single parent-hood, regressing into the bottle, so Astrid went to live with his brother at the age of six. There she had stayed until thirteen, when sadly, she lost him.

The second blow came in losing Hiccup, who had been her best friend since they were eight, and who she had to leave behind when she moved. Astrid contemplated looking him up, but was sure he had moved on with his life now. She had Heather, who was wonderful in all her own weird ways.

"If you hook up you're definitely going back to his place."

Heather laughed at Astrid's very real insistence - no way was she about to be ejected from her own dorm room because Heather was having sex in it. Mostly because it would be reminding Astrid of how her own life was completely lacking in that department. She wasn't unattractive, Astrid knew, but she wasn't exactly the perfect princess girlfriend type either, and so boys only came after her for one thing, which Astrid wasn't giving up to some guy who would brag about taking her virginity like a trophy.

Bracing herself ag the sound of loud music that could be heard from the end of the street, Astrid slid out of Heather's car, spotting the numerous vehicles strewn around, looking as though they were parked mostly by people who were already drunk.

Heather dragged her in, surrounded by a great number of people in Viking dress. A surprising amount of people had really gone all out - she doubted that they already owned leather warmers or metal shoulder armour. Rubber swords and axes and a whole lot of people in (inaccurately) horned helmets... some had flagons and others had plastic cups, a few chugging from drinking horns. She recognised _Turisas_ playing on the sound system at almost deafening volumes, punched a guy she spotted spiking the punch bowl with vodka and took his bottle.

Barely five minutes in, Astrid saw Heather's target - Justin Ingerman, a chubby but warm-hearted blond guy who was in Astrid's Food Tech class (she wasn't enamoured but was hoping to learn how to cook, as she mostly set of smoke alarms everywhere). He was a little nerdy, but Heather had mentioned thinking him funny and cute before. Astrid just hadn't expected him to be at the party. He wasn't a drinker.

At least Heather wasn't chasing some lout who would get her drunk off her ass and call it consent. Like the one currently creeping on Astrid, flicking his finger against her kransen and breathing pungent, stale beer breath in her face.

"Ya want me to get rid of that for you?"

"I want you to get rid of you. Go away."

"Aw come on, don't be like that beautiful."

He leered closer, so Astrid pinned him to the wall, arm twisted up behind his back and a pathetic whimper escaping his mouth.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

At least that got rid of him. Heather looked to be getting cosy with Justin, so Astrid figured she could go. It wasn't _that_ far, and her boots weren't so impractical Astrid couldn't run home. Pouring the vodka in her hand down the sink, Astrid turned and made a beeline for the front door. Almost free of the sea of booze and surging hormones when someone bumped into her.

"Shoot, I'm sorry!"

Well, he apologised, so Astrid made to step around him.

"It's fine."

"Wait... Astrid? Is that you?"

Having not made new friends at uni yet, nor really introduced herself, Astrid looked up at this man who knew her name. He wasn't immediately familiar.

"Do I know you?"

The man's face fell, and Astrid looked at him a little closer, trying to place him. With his deep green eyes and sharp jaw dotted with stubble, tall leanness offset by broadened shoulders, he wasn't hard on the eye by any means. If she knew someone this attractive, _surely_ she would remember?

"Guess not. Sorry for bumping you."

Wait. The voice! Astrid knew that voice.

 _"Hiccup?"_

Any doubt she had melted when he smiled. Despite the metamorphosis he had undergone, transforming from that memory Astrid had of a skinny kid in a uniform that didn't even fit him, all baby faced and youthful to this _gorgeous_ specimen before her... that dorky, lopsided smile hadn't changed a bit.

"You do remember me then?"

What possessed her, Astrid had no idea, but she leapt up and hugged him tight. Hiccup didn't hesitate to return it. Over five years passed, but his hugs were oh so achingly familiar. He was stronger now though, didn't buckle under Astrid's sudden exuberance.

"Sorry, I didn't recognise you at first."

"That's ok. Puberty did sort of smash into me like a speeding train since we were thirteen."

Oh, didn't it just. Astrid couldn't believe how damn **pretty** he had gotten. Those eyes. That sharp jaw. Even his neck was attractive, tightly corded and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. Even his mouth, lower lip now jutting out slightly even when he wasn't making an expression.

"Yeah."

He smiled, then gestured over his shoulder.

"Want to come get some air, and maybe be able to hear yourself think?"

She nodded, following him outside to where there were some people drunk in the front garden, but the deafening music stayed inside and the population density of partygoers was reduced. Under harsh street lights, Astrid eyed Hiccup's outfit. Crimson tunic and leather vest, green bottoms that were _sinfully_ tight...

Why was Astrid checking him out? She should be happily reconnecting with her best friend, not considering throwing her kransen at him, then herself. But gods, he really had grown up well.

"So, it's been what, five years? And now you're a party animal?"

Hiccup leant against a tree, the half-light casting his jaw into an even sharper cut that Astrid wanted to bite.

"Not even a little bit. Heather dragged me here then buggered off to climb Ingerman like a tree."

He chuckled, reminding Astrid that his voice had dropped an octave or two and that low, rumbling sound made her _weak._ Seriously, what was wrong with her?

"Yeah, I can relate to that. Scott demanded I 'stop being such a nerd!' and come out tonight."

Astrid remembered his cousin, who had mostly picked on Hiccup at school until Astrid started beating him up.

"Hold on, Scott got into university?"

He wasn't _stupid,_ per se, but Astrid knew Scott had always been more of a physical being, a little primitive unless pressed.

"His dad donated the new gym."

"Ah. Makes more sense "

Hiccup chuckled again, and Astrid's knees threatened to shake. Was it the emotional upheaval of seeing him after so long that made her so bloody dopey? Certainly, she had missed her best friend immensely.

Conversation flowed easily between them as they filled the gaps of the others life, bantering back and forth about misfortunes in romance, or Hiccup's daft stories about ending up in ridiculous situations.

"I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to believe you just found it like that!"

"I totally did! Ask my mom. The bathroom was flooded when I got there. Not that my grandma believed me."

"I don't believe you now."

Hiccup pouted, the expression infinitely more adorable and convincing now he had that pouty little lower lip going on.

"You're still here!"

A slightly intoxicated and giggling Heather draped herself over Astrid's back, licking her cheek before looking up at a bemused Hiccup.

"Oh. You have company! Don't mind meeeee. Go get 'em Astrid."

Left glaring at her friend, Astrid turned back to see Hiccup's shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I'm guessing that's Heather?"

"Yep. She's so dead."

"Does that mean you need a ride? You mentioned she drove you here."

Hiccup offered, and Astrid knew she had no compuctions about getting into a car with him.

"I do, but I'm worried what I'll find there."

"You can crash at my place? I rent a little one bed, I couldn't handle the noise of dorms."

Astrid crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow.

"You trying something Haddock?"

He held his hands up, placating and genuine.

"Uh, no? I can sleep on the sofa. It's pretty comfy. I fall asleep on it a lot "

Satisfied, Astrid wasn't about to turn down dodging tipsy Heather and possible Justin-Heather sex. Hiccup led her to his car, opening the door for her and proving that his blessing from the puberty gods hadn't killed his sweetness.

"You're not allergic to dogs all of a sudden, right?"

"No, why? Do you have one?"

Hiccup shook his head, starting the car and dumping his jacket on top of Astrid when he saw her rub her bare arm, skin chilled from standing in the cool night air talking to Hiccup for an hour.

"Sadly not allowed, but mom dropped by with Thump yesterday, and I haven't cleaned up so there'll be dog hair on everything."

Astrid chuckled, remembering the dopey dog.

"How old is Thump now?"

"Nine. Still got more energy than any puppy, I swear."

Hiccup didn't live terribly far, and the block of flats was pretty quiet and nondescript. He led her up a couple of flights of stairs, past a lift with "out of order" signs on every floor until they approached a door he unlocked with a key painted bright green. At Astrid's confused look toward his key hook on the wall, Hiccup grinned.

"The key for this place was hard to tell apart from my key for my dads. So mom painted all my keys."

Astrid smiled now she understood, kicking off her boots at the front door when she saw carpet in the living room. Hiccup whistled as he flicked on the kitchen light, apologising that there were art supplies _everywhere._ That hadn't changed then.

"You want a drink? Actually, do you want something to change in to for bed while I make a drink?"

He hadn't actually changed; Astrid found him as sweet and thoughtful as he had been five years ago. The difference was Astrid's response, stomach flooding with butterflies when that dorky, lopsided grin crossed his handsome face.

"Uh, sure. Either way its gonna look like the walk of shame."

"I'll drive you back in the morning, shame free."

Hiccup handed her a sleep-tunic and shorts from the pile of clean clothes he'd pulled out of the dryer earlier that day (according to him, anyway) and pointed Astrid to the bathroom. She pulled off the 'Viking' get up, sliding in to the cosy tunic and humming at the cotton-soft fabric on her skin. Hiccup's shorts were only a little snug on her slim hips, but not uncomfortably so.

"Hey, you don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"Not presently, no. Why do you ask?"

Plonking herself down on his sofa, wearing his clothes, Astrid saw a steaming mug of tea waiting for her on the little table.

"I don't want some crazy bitch hunting me down cus she found my hair in your room."

Hiccup put his mug down, laughing heartily.

"Oh, I have missed you so much Astrid. No, no crazy women will come after you."

They sipped warm drinks in relative silence as Astrid looked around, smiling when she saw evidence of doodling all over the place. Placing her mug down, Hiccup watched her closely as Astrid got up and crossed to the fake-fireplace, looking at the photos there. There were several of Hiccup with his parents - together and separately, pre and post divorce. Then there were two others, both containing pre-teen versions of Astrid and Hiccup.

"You still have pictures of us."

Hiccup joined her there, so close behind her she could feel the heat of his breath on the back of her neck. Goosebumps prickled on her back.

"Yeah. I know we lost touch, but we were best friends. Those memories still matter, and I still missed you."

"I missed you too."

Her voice was quiet, as though she wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. Hiccup's hand slid over her lower back before pulling her into a hug, one she returned happily. They'd spent many hours as children hugging - under blankets for scary movies, sharing sleeping bags when they made tents out of blankets in their bedrooms for sleepovers, and then when they were sad because Hiccup's parents split up or Astrid's grandma died.

It was comfortable, familiar, easy to let Hiccup hold her. One hand brushed her hair, then stilled as he encountered the headband mostly hidden by her hair

"Are you wearing a kransen?"

"Heather made me."

Hiccup, bemused, traced his fingers over the bumpy surface and Astrid tried to ignore the brush of his fingertips across her scalp.

"Your best friend made you dress as a virgin?"

Astrid's breath caught in her throat; Hiccup might laugh at her if she admitted the truth.

"Well, she thought it would be a talking point. And, well... I am."

She managed not to let her voice shake. That was the sort of thing she could tell her childhood best friend, right?

"Wait. _You?_ A virgin?"

Hurt by his tone, Astrid turned away from his stunned expression.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothings wrong. I just... I guess I just can't believe someone like you is short of offers."

She frowned.

"I'm not. But just because I get offers doesn't mean I _take_ them."

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. Astrid shrugged it off.

"Hey, look at me?"

His pleading tone made her turn, finding his eyes wide and sincere.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry I assumed... there's nothing wrong with waiting."

She couldn't stay mad at him. Not with the puppy dog face.

"Apology accepted."

Her earlier rush of want for his suddenly grown up self had mellowed. Hiccup looked at her in silence for a moment, then stepped away. Astrid wasn't sure why, but she was left feeling disappointed.

"It's late. Better go to bed."

"Yeah."

Hiccup's bedroom was almost exactly as she had remembered it, close enough that it could have been lifted from his moms house to be put in this little flat.

"Are you sleeping with this in?"

His hand brushed her braid, reminding Astrid that she'd have a headache if she slept with it in.

"You have a hairbrush I can use?"

Hiccup retrieved one from atop a little plastic storage stand that looked to be packed full of clothes, handing it over to Astrid. His fingers danced across where his tunic covered her shoulders before settling on her hair, sliding the kransen up and off. Hands shaking slightly, Astrid undid her hair tie and began brushing the twists out.

His hands closed over hers, taking the brush from her lax fingers. Astrid watched in the mirror as Hiccup brushed her hair, his eyes focused and determined like they were when a younger Hiccup had done similar things to younger Astrid.

Astrid felt hands on her hips, looked into eyes dark and intense in the mirror. She knew then that she wasn't the only one affected by the evening, the sudden emotions of seeing someone she could not have been closer to five years past.

"Do you want to know what surprised me most about tonight?"

Gods, his voice... Astrid leant back against him for support, knees trembling.

"What?"

"That thirteen year old me was wrong when he said you couldn't ever get more beautiful."

Hiccup was taking the risk, and all Astrid knew was gratitude that she didn't have to work out how, that she could simply follow his lead.

"You didn't turn out so bad yourself."

His rumbling chuckle vibrated against her back, hands moving, turning her to face him. He wasn't much taller than her, but in the face of inexperience Astrid felt as though he towered.

"If I kiss you, will you hit me?"

Astrid could only shake her head, struck dumb at his forward question. Hiccup cupped her cheek, tilting her face gently and kissing her softly. Her heart kicked in her chest - _she was kissing Hiccup! -_ and Astrid was powerless to do anything but respond. His lips were warm, gentle, not pushing or taking. Just touching, sharing contact.

He pulled back eventually, leaving Astrid a little dazed. When did Hiccup learn how to make her dizzy? Surely she should have been informed if he was allowed to do that?

"I've wanted to do that since we were ten."

Astrid's heart was pounding too hard to answer, pushing her forward until she was kissing him again. Hiccup responded effortlessly, hand on her back crushing her against him and Astrid welcomed it. There was nothing awkward or strange about it... it felt like a natural extension of their friendship and closeness, Hiccup's mouth moving with hers, learning the others way.

"I haven't... have you?"

Hiccup didn't answer immediately, breathing ragged against her neck as he held her to him.

"Yeah."

That relieved her; at least one of them had a clue. Astrid let Hiccup back her up to the bed, the two if them moving onto the mattress slowly before mouths sought each other again. Hiccup eventually pulled back, arms cradling Astrid and his face serious.

"I'm not trying to push you, you know that right?"

Burying her fingers in his impossible hair, Astrid hauled his mouth back against hers to chase that dizzying spark his kiss carried.

"I know. But I want this. I want you."

It was true. The words fell easily from her lips, eager to reconnect with him, to connect in new and terrifying/thrilling ways. Hiccup found her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he held her gaze.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be your first time regret."

Astrid caught his hand in her own, placed a kiss on his wrist.

"Who better? There's nobody I feel safer with."

The soft smile he gave her made Astrid's stomach flutter again, a kiss pressed to her nose.

"I hope you know what you're in for."

"Are you bragging here Haddock? Because I would hate to be disappointed."

His hand slipped under her borrowed tunic, stroking Astrid's bare hip.

"When I'm done with you disappointment is going to be the _last_ thing on your mind."

For all his bragging, Hiccup settled on simply frustrating Astrid to Hel and back with constant kissing and cuddling and stroking her bare arm, mouth only leaving hers when Astrid thought she might faint. The second she had her breath back, Hiccup was stealing it from her lungs again.

"Hiccup..."

Astrid whined, not really sure what she wanted but knowing it was _more_ than just being kissed senseless.

"Yeah?"

"I already told you I wanted you, what more do you want?"

He grinned, hands cupping her hips.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to say something. That, and you're a _fantastic_ kisser. I was enjoying myself."

Hiccup divested her of his tunic, leaving her in her bra and his shorts as his eyes devoured her skin. Rather than let him torment her for another eternity, Astrid reached behind her and popped the clasp, smirking at finally surprising him by peeling off her bra, tossing it over to where her kransen also resided. The visual worked well. It looked like a truly monumental effort for him to tear his eyes from her naked chest, emerald gaze back on her face.

"If you're uncomfortable or want to stop any time, promise you'll say?"

"Hiccup, do you _really_ think I would let you get away with doing something I wasn't on board with?"

"Fair point milady."

With absolutely zero preamble, Hiccup's mouth was on her chest. Astrid bucked and twisted in surprise, teeth skating over delicate tissue before a hungry mouth was on her nipple. Hiccup didn't build it up gradually, simply leaving Astrid shuddering and moaning as he flicked his tongue over the swollen peak of her breast, every sensation new and almost terrifyingly _good_

Astrid hadn't done _nothing,_ she'd given head a few times and a guy had taken off her shirt or got his hand down her pants, but she'd never felt safe or really wanting for more. Here with Hiccup, she felt both in spades. He switched breasts, tormenting the other one equally and leaving Astrid panting, squirming, knowing Hiccup's borrowed shorts were going to be damp with the arousal surging between her thighs.

One hand squeezing the breast he sucked, Hiccup's other hand skated over her stomach and popped the button of her shorts, jerking Astrid from her hazy world of pleasure.

"Hey!"

Hiccup surfaced from her chest, and Astrid mourned the loss of his tongue circling her nipple.

"What's up?"

"I wanna see you."

He let Astrid remove his top, revealing the wiry leanness of his slender frame. She ran her hands over his torso, seeing a flicker of unsurety in his eyes as he awaited her appraisal.

"You're gorgeous."

Hiccup smiled, leaning down to kiss her again and Astrid welcomed the hot weight of his chest against her own, the thrill of the hardness pressing against her leg. He ducked down, kissing at her neck before biting teasingly. Astrid pitched at the jolt of pleasure-pain, tingling at the knowledge Hiccup was leaving marks and bruises on her skin.

The shorts came off her hips, and Hiccup removed her underwear with them. It showed to Astrid that she had no qualms being naked in front of him; she trusted Hiccup, and his face showed nought but desire for her nude body.

"So, tell me something Astrid" Hiccup's fingers skated over her inner thigh, smirking as he found wetness there "do you ever touch yourself?"

His hand stopped just short of touching her properly, offering Astrid only further frustration. Her cheeks flushed lightly under his blunt question, biting her lip as she nodded.

"Just your fingers?"

Hiccup moved his fingers a little, not quite enough but enough to make Astrid quiver.

"N-no."

His mouth quirked up in a smirk, clearly enjoying this little game and the knowledge Astrid gave him without hesitation. He brushed her clit at last, and she shivered with the jolt it sent through her body.

"Just your fingers? Or did you fuck yourself with toys too?"

Hiccup didn't _seem_ nearly as affected as Astrid was, but she could see the cords of his neck standing out, the flush on his chest and cheeks, his dilated pupils. His fingers slipped in her slick, dipping down without pushing inside her. Astrid ached, empty and needy.

"Both. Gods Hiccup, stop teasing me!"

Finally he took pity on Astrid, fingers sliding inside her as his thumb pressed to her clit. It wasn't _enough_ but she was too tightly wound to care, clutching the sheets beneath her and Hiccup's hair, biting his lip as she kissed him, all but shoved her moans of pleasure into his mouth. He took them happily, fingers working Astrid into a frenzy without letting her tip.

"I hope you know this is a marathon, not a sprint" Hiccup nipped at her neck, panting against her ear "I want you to come on my fingers, then my mouth. Maybe more than once."

Well, Hiccup was about to be halfway there. Astrid's thighs tried to tighten around his hand, but Hiccup used his knees to push them apart again, moving his fingers quicker and watching as Astrid came undone. The burn washed through her, body twisting and tightening as she came, back arching as Hiccup's fingers curled up, nudging at the hidden spot and dragging a secondary quake from Astrid's body.

Going lax on the bed, Astrid gasped lightly as Hiccup withdrew his fingers from her, leaving her empty and shaky. Winking, Hiccup licked her taste from his fingers, holding contact with her hooded eyes.

"Off."

Astrid indicated his bottoms, wanting to see Hiccup properly now he'd uncovered her body's secrets. Hiccup obliged her, turning to sit on the edge of the bed so he could remove any fabric impeding her view of his naked skin. He stood for a second, revealing that amongst his transformation from boy to man, Hiccup had gained a _fantastic_ ass. Astrid sat up, reaching out to squeeze herself a handful of cute butt.

He jumped in surprise, twisting his head to see Astrid pulling her best innocent face while her hand remained on his backside.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching your butt. Did you know you have a great butt?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"Can't say it's ever come up."

"Well, you do."

He turned, dislodging Astrid's hand but exposing his erection, curved up against his stomach and thick, flush with blood. Her hand reached out again, but Hiccup batted her away and climbed back into his bed with her, pressing along the length of her body. Astrid spread her legs and pushed up against him, unashamed to display what she wanted from him, with him. Hiccup didn't take the offer, pinning Astrid's hips.

"C'mon!"

"Nope. Told you. Marathon."

He wriggled down, kissing Astrid's chest and stomach, holding squirming legs apart and smirking from his incredibly intimate position. She could feel his breath, quivered in anticipation. Nobody had ever been so _close_ to her, and Astrid's nerves almost began to show. Hiccup didn't give her time to worry, tongue swiping hot and damp against swollen and needy, the sudden heat making Astrid breathless and hungry for more.

Good gods she'd been missing out, Hiccup awakening things Astrid hadn't known her body capable of with his mouth on her in ways Astrid hadn't experienced before. It made sense, really. Hiccup had been someone she always told her secrets to; now he was revealing them himself. That soft bottom lip hugged at her clit when he suckled it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud of pleasure. Astrid couldn't stay still, couldn't stay quiet and buckled almost obscenely fast under Hiccup's ardent efforts.

He pinned her hips with broad hands, eyes hot and lusting when Astrid managed to steal a glance down at the head of messy hair burying itself between spread thighs. Her hands tangled in that impossible mop, Astrid's hips fighting his hold to rut against his tongue as it stroked and circled, tracing nonsense shapes that left her writhing.

Hiccup worked her so thoroughly Astrid wasn't sure how he could breathe, drinking her arousal down and actually making sounds of satisfaction that vibrated against her, as though bringing Astrid this blissful ecstasy pleased Hiccup equally.

His want to bring her off with his mouth was realised as Astrid fell from cliffs edge, body bowing under the onslaught of feelings inspired. The intensity surprised her; Astrid had expected all orgasms to be more or less equal, but Hiccup and his busy tongue had drawn heat she'd never experienced from the depths of her body.

Climbing back up to survey Astrid's quivering form, Hiccup wiped his mouth on his discarded top before cuddling her close through the come down.

"Wow."

He chuckled, kissed her cheek.

"I aim to please."

Astrid hummed as Hiccup nuzzled at her jaw, stroking her bare skin and seeming to enjoy the simplicity of her presence next to him. Astrid could feel he was still hard, cock hot against her side as they cuddled. She let her hand roam his lean stomach, sliding down to wrap fingers around his swollen shaft. Hiccup gasped against her ear, twitching against her hand and Astrid thrilled in even that small response.

Sweat cooled on her skin, making her shiver and curl closer to the heat radiating from Hiccup. He moved to help, rolling on top of Astrid again and she soaked in his warmth.

"If you want to wait, that's ok. I'm happy to cuddle."

Smiling at his sweet, genuine offer, Astrid shook her head and leaned up, craning her neck to kiss him.

"I want you."

He didn't want her to regret, but Astrid couldn't picture regretting this night with him. Hiccup had always taken care of her; tonight was no different. Hiccup moved off of her, but only for the time it took him to get a condom from his bedside. Astrid took it from him, and Hiccup allowed her to roll the latex over his cock, little huffing sounds escaping his parted lips as Astrid's fingers brushed his cock on her little journey.

Hiccup moved slowly, shifting himself against her but again giving Astrid the chance to stop him. Astrid only pressed against him more eagerly, felt Hiccup reach down and aim himself. His ingress was measured, stopping if he thought Astrid was uncomfortable and taking her encouragement until their bodies were flush.

Astrid had used toys on herself, but there was a triumph of flesh over silicone when combined with Hiccup's weight and warmth against her, his mouth covering her own as she wrapped her legs around him, ran her hands over the muscles of his upper arms.

"You alright? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, in no real pain. There was discomfort as he stretched her, but no pain. Hiccup thrust slowly, shallow dips that encouraged Astrid to open up more easily as the wetness of two prior climaxes eased his way. The discomfort faded to be replaced by fresh pleasure, Hiccup's heat inside her more intense than any toy had been as he filled her again and again.

A steady rhythm built, one Astrid's body picked up and copied, moving with him as Hiccup tested his strokes, changing depth and speed and angle until he found what Astrid's body responded best to. She marvelled for a minute at his stamina, bringing her to orgasm twice with no relief for himself, but the insistent fire he stoked inside her soon wiped Astrid's brain of any thought deeper than how she craved the pleasure again, mewling needily when Hiccup stilled for some reason.

"Hi-iiicup, don't stop!"

"Sorry... trying not to come too quick."

He groaned against her neck, and she noted the tight set of his back and shoulders, realised he was holding back. She stroked along his spine, kissed his shoulder.

"It's ok if you do."

Hiccup shook his head, jaw set in his determination to draw this first experience out. Astrid didn't want to deny him when he was trying so hard, so she continued to move and match him, to share in the building heat that coiled tightly in her belly, every thrust Hiccup made fuelling that inferno a little more. Painfully close all at once, Astrid snaked a hand between them, pressing two fingers to her swollen clit.

He lifted a little to watch, never slowing his thrusts as Astrid helped push herself to bliss. It was a race to the edges of pleasure, and she felt Hiccup stutter in his rhythm as he succumbed to the fall only to take Astrid along with him. They rocked and gripped and gasped with each other, Hiccup's last few pushes to sustain his high drawing several raw, needy moans from Astrid's throat as they teetered close to painful rather than pleasant.

Sweaty and sticky and sated, Hiccup kissed her jaw, reaching down to grip the condom base as he pulled out but returning in seconds to curl around Astrid, all gangly limbs around her quivering form. She felt achey, almost bruised inside but equally she felt fantastic, body left like jelly, her limbs light and floaty.

Seeking Hiccup's mouth with her own blindly, Astrid kissed him with the push of feelings she didn't yet have words for.

"Thank you."

He smiled, kissed her nose.

"No, thank you. Trusting me like that... I feel very special."

Astrid giggled, pressing her face to his chest.

"You are very special."

She woke entangled in his arms, more sore and bruised feeling than last night - possibly from the subsequent two romps she managed to convince Hiccup (he hadn't really resisted but the game was fun) into, and with the sound of an insistent buzzing coming from her skirt pocket. Astrid stretched to the pile of her Viking dress up, managed to grip her phone in tired fingers and silence it. It was Heather, obviously asking where she was.

Astrid took a picture of her bra and kransen slung over the bedpost, then added "met up with an old friend" to the text and sent it to Heather so her friend knew she was alive. A reply came fairly quickly, and it was one she didn't expect.

" _Why'd you think I dragged you to that party? I knew he'd be there. Glad the kransen came off at last!"_

Feeling Hiccup shift behind her, cuddling her closer, Astrid decided she could yell at Heather for plotting later and dropped her phone back on her clothes. Right now, she wanted to wake Hiccup up with a pleasant surprise...

-HTTYD-

 **When a quickie takes over 3k words before they kiss... it's not a quickie. I have no self control. I think this was inspired by the building sexual tension of _Open,_ actually. Must smut at all times.**


End file.
